xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Wang Lin/Cultivation
Celestial Cultivation Wang Lin originally practiced Qi Cultivation, however, after losing his original body in the fight against Teng Hauyuan, he possessed a corpse and would later reconstruct his body with the inheritence of Ancient God Tu Si. After this, he was unable to reach Nascent Soul due to his Ji Realm and was forced to construct a Clone to do so. When that Clone reached Soul Formation, Wang Lin chose to have it become his Qi Cultivation vessel full time while his reconstructed Main Body became a pure Ancient God. Ancient Cultivation After inheriting Tu Si's Ancient God inheritence, Wang Lin reconstructed his destroyed body as an Ancient God, becoming a rare hybrid of the Ancient Clansmen and a Qi Cultivator. However, after his avatar achieved Soul Formation , he decided to make that his Qi Cultivator vessel and become a full time Ancient God with his main body. Much later a fragment of the Rain Country's Scattered Demon would enter Wang Lin's statue to recover from Bai Lou's attack, and through the worship of the Soul Refining Tribe it eventually came to believe it was Wang Lin himself. Wang Lin found this and chose to refine it into a Second Avatar for the powers of an Ancient Demon, however it remained an incomplete Seed incapable of existing outside of the statue. Sometime later he would enter the Ancient Order Tomb, where he' would trade out Tu Si's mere Ancient God Inheritence for Ye Mo's full Ancient Clan Inheritence. While there he refined a Third Avatar from 3000 Ancient Devil Souls from the Devil Soul Bottle. Yet even this was only half finished and needed time to completely become his Ancient Devil Avatar. Finally, after locating the Li Guang Arrow and extracting the blood of Ye Mo's Left Eye from it, Wang Lin completed his Second Avatar, he then infused his Third Avatar into the body of an Ancient Devil Corpse with the Royal Aura to complete it. When both Avatars are fused with his Main Body, they are a full Ancient Clansman.' Essense Cultivation Wang Lin's Essences are unique, as he chose to empower them through his insights and not through Joss Flames. This path is infinitely more difficult, but holds significant benefits. His Essences as a result eventually start to represent his overall Cultivation Realm when he reaches the Third Step, with him needing to complete a new Essence every time he wishes to advance. After obtaining nine Essences, Wang Lin chose to combine his Essences to progress further. He fused the three Fire, Earth and Water Essence True bodies to create his Five Element True Body and then fused his Slaughter and Restriction Essences into his Thunder True Body. This accidentally led to him creating Slaughter Thunder, and the Slaughter True Body. After that, Wang Lin fused the Life and Death, Karma and True and False essences inside his own body, forming a crescent mark, for they represented his own life. Combat Strength Category:Wang Lin